Sweet Contemplation
by hideANDseakHannah
Summary: Guys i'm bad at titles.. Annabeth is thinking over her relation with Percy...her physical and emotional relationship with Percy..end result? read and find out! no spoilers just adorable percabeth.. read and PLEASE review?


**hey guys.. so sea of monsters august sixth :) i'm in a real percy mood so here is a little oneshot inspired by tiffany Alvord's cover of one republic's song if I lose myself.**

**Revieew and make a happy writer? No seriously review. I want to know how my characterization was :) **

**BTW, this is taking place sometime after they are reunited. I haven't read mark of Athena..i have it in my possession but I've yet to read it, it's already been spoiled though :P but I don't know the details. so it doesn't have anything to do with the story line. just an idea that I had and wrote and yeah. :) **

**hannahxx**

**annabeth's thought bubble!**

Large, fluffy white clouds floated above me as I pensively studied the powder blue sky above me, something I'd never taken the time to really do before I met one Percy Jackson. Appreciation of nature wasn't an in born trait of Athena, instead could be taught. Percy's grip on nature-or at least water- had caused me to take notice of these things that had before been alien. The sparkle of the stars, the green of the grass, the glistening of the sun's reflection against the water in the lake across under the dock underneath me...it'd become keenly clear the importance of these things when I met Percy.

Along with the appreciation of nature, Percy brought with him a whirl wind of emotion unparalleled by anything else I'd experienced. I'm not saying I was some sort of heartless prude before him, but I was no ditsy Aphrodite girl. I was the strong, level headed daughter of Athena. Now I'm balancing precariously between the two titles so unsure of how to handle myself.

With Percy, all I wanted was to be with him, somehow closer, at all times. I loved to kiss him, long lingering kisses or sweet short kisses or slow, sensual kisses. I loved when his lips dipped down from my lips to pepper light kisses along my jaw and up my neck. I loved his wandering fingers playing along the skin of my stomach just under my shirt. Yet I was Annabeth, the daughter of Athena, I shouldn't want him so badly. I shouldn't want to give myself over to him, to give in to the emotions and cave to the cravings of my selfish body. My mother still hadn't for Olympus's sake! But it was getting worse, a burning in the pit of my stomach growing and consuming me every time my eyes met his. It was a maddening feeling that ignited a fire I couldn't seem to put out with any reasoning or books. It seemed Percy was, no matter how problematically, the only cure.

"Annabeth?" Percy's voice shook me out of my inter monologue and I frowned, sitting up. He was walking toward me in a pair of jeans and his Camp Half Blood T-Shirt draped over his shoulder, exposing his tan chest to me, obviously on his way to take a swim. "What're you doing down here?" He asked as he plopped down on the dock beside me, quickly linking his fingers with mine.

I shrugged, begging the gods for the ringing in my ears to stop so maybe I could be logical. "I was looking at the sky." I answered simply, smiling at him before pecking his cheek and moving to stand. "I'll leave so you can swim." I told him, really just wanting to get away so I could think clearly again. I could smell him, that enchanting scent of sea water on his skin even though he hadn't so much as seen the ocean in ages and the feelings were starting again.

He chuckled, pulling me back. "Hey, stay." He told me, smiling as he leaned forward to press a kiss to my lips.

My chest contracted, blood boiling in my veins as my brain tried desperately to salvage my thoughts. My fingers slid up his bare chest of their own accord and slipped around to cup the back of his neck, knitting into his black hair to anchor him to me. He just felt so _good_ and I wanted him so badly. My brain flashed the warning signs, burning red in the back of my mind but I was seeing stars dance behind my eye lids which was a lot more distracting. Why'd he have to be so good at this?

His fingers fascine to my waist, holding me close to him so my orange camp shirt brushed his bare skin, but I could tell there was a small question behind his kisses. I suppose there always was. He was so gentle and kind, never wanting to do anything I didn't want. Never wanting to push me, but wanting.. I knew how long he'd wanted me, I really did, but for so long I'd not been ready and now that it seems I am I feel I shouldn't. Like I have some ludicrous pack with my mother to be an eternal virgin just like her.

I pulled away to look at him and one of his hands came up to cup my face, a small smile reaching his eyes. "What?" I asked quietly, watching as the corners of his lips pulled toward the now setting sun.

He chuckled a bit, just looking over my shoulder. "It's stupid." He answered, but he still had that corny Seaweed Brain smile on his face that melted my heart.

I smirked, pecking his lips lightly. "Come on, Seaweed Brain, tell me." I jokingly pleaded, grinning at him as the playful banter eased the burning in my chest.

He looked down at the water, biting his bottom lip a bit as he thought. "Annabeth, remember when I was at Camp Jupiter?"

Suddenly the fire went out. I did remember, in fact I remembered his time at the Roman camp all too vividly. My stomach in knots, terrified at his being gone. "Yes."

"Stupid question." He mumbled, nodding slowly, knotting his fingers with mine carefully. "I was just thinking about the camp. There was this village there for grown up demigods. They'd grow up and live in the safety of the camp, get married and have kids.. I was just thinking about how even at the time I thought it was a really pretty picture. That somehow I remembered you even then. I knew I wanted to find you and I could so clearly see us there, like that, safe..for the rest of our lives."

My throat went dry suddenly as I started into his sea green eyes. My heart was suddenly on overdrive and I leaned forward, kissing him. Suddenly none of it matted, not the fact that it was "wrong" or the fact that I "shouldn't" or that mom probably wouldn't approve. I didn't care, because in that moment I knew that I wanted to be with him forever and he wanted the same and everything was going to be alright. No matter what being a Half Blood threw at us, somehow we would find a way to get through it together, the two of us. The son of Poseidon and the daughter of Athena, the irony put aside, could and would make it through anything. So I kissed him without another thought, gently pushing him down against the dock.

He froze underneath me and I almost laughed, kissing him lovingly. "Make love to me, Seaweed Brain."


End file.
